At the naturist salon
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Crossover iCarly/Victorious! Under the insistence of her boyfriend, Tara decides to go try the experience, not suspecting for a second that it could wake up something in her. Naturism/Unfulfilled Desire, you are warned.


**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

 **Los Angeles, years 2016**

A few months ago, her boyfriend Brad Granier came up with a proposal that she found very odd. He offered to take her to a massage parlor, until then, nothing surprising, she love to be massaged, but there, he said it was a naturist salon.

At the time, Tara Caswell found it really odd, almost shocking. She asked him for details and he replied that she could choose a masseur or masseuse, but that he or she would also be naked. A little to please him, and also a little out of curiosity, she accepted.

So they found themselves in a rather classy institute, where they undressed and then took a shower. The couple then waited for the masseuses who came, a beautiful latina with her hair tied in ponytail and cheekbones to chew, and a pretty woman with blue and pink colors strands. They undressed and they then massaged them. Tara would pass on this first experience because she was really on the reserve. Her boyfriend did not feel at ease, it was also weird for him. Tara came out from there with a very mixed feeling.

Then they talked about it at length.

"I was worried about your look, I did not let go" Tara explained.  
"Do not worry, if I had chosen it, it was in the hope that it would please you" Brad reassured her.

A few weeks later, they talked about it again and it was Tara who offered him to go back, to see for the last time what it would do to her. To be more comfortable, she asked him to take the same masseuses as the previous ones.

* * *

The appointment is therefore taken and the couple returns to the same place. Again, they take a shower and find themselves lying both, side by side, naked. Tara hears the masseuses arrive but she does not see them, she is much more receptive than the first time and it is impregnated by the atmosphere.

Tara sees the first masseuse standing in front of the feet of her boyfriend, naked, named Jade West. Jade is beautiful and it's quite disturbing to see her naked man so ready for this beautiful woman. Her masseuse, Tori Vega, also sits down, her first sentence is to tell her to spread her legs. This simple practical and anatomical detail makes her a strange effect, Tara realizes that from where she is, Tori must see her sex and buttocks.

The massage starts, it is more than a caress, a touch that a real massage, it is very troubling. After a moment, it is her body that she pins against hers. Tara feels her breasts against her back. The sensation is terrible, it's hot, sweet, Tara feels feverish. After a few minutes, Jade & Tori ask them to turn around.

They exchange a complicit look with her man and Tara hands her hand to show him that she is with him and that he is with her. The masseuse asks her to spread her legs, the position on her back is even more troubling, she feels at her mercy, terribly shameless but Tara opens all the same her legs. This should not be enough, Tori must say herself she does not have enough room to pass or that she does not see well enough, as she puts both hands on the inside of her thighs and opens them frankly.

It was at this moment that Tara felt that her sex began to wet, she could not keep it closed completely, Tara felt her lips parted. It was terribly embarrassing but also exciting. She wondered what the masseuse was thinking. Did she just do her job mechanically, did she take a little fun? Tara was confused.

The caresses resume more beautiful, Tori slips her hands against her legs and lingering between her thighs, she touches her sex several times. Then her body comes on hers, Tara feels her breasts again against her, it's very nice. Her hands slide on her neck, on her cheeks, caressing her lips, it's very sensual. Her lips approach hers, just a few millimeters. Tara feels her hetero side flank, she wants to feel her lips resting against hers but nothing happens, it still remains a few millimeters.

Tori gets up and goes to her face. Instead of going around, she passes over her, legs wide apart. Tara has never seen a woman's sex so, she is surprised to scrutinize it like this. She then kneels between her face and resumes her caresses, Tori massages her breasts for a long time, it's terrible, Tara feels her sex sink squarely. Tara looks down at her boyfriend, he is in the same position, Jade above him, Tara sees his erect sex, directed towards the face of the masseuse. His desire decomposes her even more, she no longer holds.

Tara looks in front of her, she has the masseuse's sex a few millimeters from hers, Tori is perfectly shaved. She is also shaved but there, it's impressive, not a single bit of hair. Tara is troubled that this sight disturbs her. Her hands are again between her thighs, Tara feels her sex totally indecent. It must be seen that she is soaked, that she dies of envy, Tori fades again and again, her desire goes up. Tara wants her fingers touch her.

At one moment, one of her fingers touches her sex very lightly. Tara wondered if it was wanted but given the precision, she thinks so. She wants to shout at her to put a finger oninto her, she does not know if she will or not. Tori turns around, caresses the perineum, the groin, the pubis but avoids her lips intimate. Then, very slowly, the latina gets up, she asks her if she liked. Tara is amazed! She put her in such a state. And she's gonna leave her like that ... The masseuses leave, Tara gets up and there, she feels liquid run down her thighs, she checks and it's her sex that's flooded.

Tara shows it to Brad, who takes the opportunity to put a finger, needless to say that he penetrates her easily but that it is not enough to calm his girlfriend. They had not done anything in the living room because they did not want to break rules ... but once they returned home ...

* * *

Tara was really disturbed.

She wondered if she really wanted to go any further. At the moment, yes of course, but afterwards, would not she have regretted? Her boyfriend told her that it would be nice to see her let go, it reassured her. But in fact, Tara mostly wondered what Tori felt. She is afraid that all this is only mechanical for her, that it is part of her job.

She would have liked her to go farther but only if it had pleased her. Tara had the impression that her sex was dry but how to know without touching. She said herself she must be obliged to be on the reserve if she wants to stay pro. In addition, the charter of the show is clear: no contact ... well, Tara does not know where the limit is, because even if she does not caress the sex, neither her nor Brad, Tori lingers on the erogenous zones.

The couple often talked about going but Tara is afraid of being disappointed. It is clear that if she remains there, she would be frustrated but if she goes any further she would always wonder what is the sincerity of Tori's act. And then, she was also afraid to pass for a psycho by asking the same masseuse three times.

In any case, it remains a good sensual memory.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Tara Caswell as Shanley Caswell**

 **Brad Granier as Justin Prentice**

 **Jade West as Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Tori Vega as Victoria Justice**


End file.
